As demand for smaller, more powerful electronic devices grows, semiconductor manufacturers are constantly attempting to reduce the size and cost of not only semiconductor devices themselves but also semiconductor packaging. Smaller packages equate with higher semiconductor mounting densities and higher mounting densities allow for more compact and yet more capable devices.
With conventional packaging methods, a semiconductor die or “chip” is singulated from the silicon wafer and is encapsulated in a ceramic or plastic package having a number of electrical leads extending therefrom. The leads permit electrical connection between external components and the circuits on the die. Although these packages have proven reliable, they are generally many times larger than the actual die. In addition, the configuration of these packages typically yields only a limited number of leads. For these reasons, conventional packaging techniques are not particularly adaptable to high density packaging.
Accordingly, more efficient chip packages have been developed. One such package is the “pin grid array” or PGA which utilizes a series of pin conductors extending from the face of the package. While PGAs provide increased electrical interconnection density, the pins forming the PGA are fragile and easily bent. In addition, the PGA is relatively expensive to produce and of limited value when the package is to be permanently mounted.
Similar to the PGA are various flip chip packages including the “ball grid array” or BGA. Instead of pins, the BGA has an array of solder bumps or balls attached to the active face of the package in a process called “bumping.” The array of solder bumps is adapted to mate with discreet contacts on a receiving component. The package may be subsequently heated to partially liquefy or “reflow” the bumps, thus forming electrical connections at the discreet locations. This technology is frequently referred to as “flip chip” because the solder balls are typically secured to the semiconductor package wherein the package is then “flipped” to secure it to the receiving component. The present invention is directed primarily to flip chip packaging technology and the remainder of this discussion will focus on the same.
While flip chip processes have proven effective, problems remain. For instance, conventional flip chip technology requires an underfill layer between the semiconductor package and the receiving substrate. The underfill material reduces stress on the solder bumps caused by thermal mismatch between the semiconductor package and substrate. The underfill layer further provides insulation between the device and substrate and prevents creep flow at the solder interface. Without the underfill layer, repeated thermal cycling constantly stresses the solder interconnections, potentially leading to failure.
Unfortunately, the underfill process is time consuming and expensive. For example, the equipment used to dispense the underfill must precisely maintain the viscosity of the material, dispensing it at a particular flow rate and within a predetermined temperature range. Further, the underfill process cannot be applied until the package is secured to its receiving substrate. Accordingly, the chip package and substrate design must permit the dispensing equipment direct access to the package/substrate interface. And still further, since the underfill material is distributed via capillary action, the time required to complete the underfill operation can be significant.
One method which avoids the use of underfill material involves the use of a resilient retaining member which supports a series of solder preforms therein. The retaining member is sandwiched between conductive elements such that the preforms effect electrical connection therebetween. Like underfill, however, the retaining member/solder preform is only utilized during actual surface mounting of individual chips.
While underfill processes as well as retaining member/preforms are more than adequate in many applications, current trends in IC fabrication favor completing more and more process steps—many of which would not normally occur until after die singulation—at the wafer level. Wafer level processing is advantageous over conventional methods as it allows multiple ICs (equal to the number of die on the wafer face) to be processed simultaneously rather than serially as typically required after die singulation. Accordingly, the time required to produce a given IC device can be dramatically reduced.
While some processes lend themselves to wafer level processing, known packaging methods such as underfill and retaining member/preform methods unfortunately do not. Thus, what is needed is a flip chip package that can be assembled at wafer level. What is further needed is a package that avoids the problems with underfill materials including troublesome dispensing and assembly cycle times. The present invention is directed to a package and method that addresses these issues.